


39. Kink

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [36]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Massage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Kink. Being mortal means that mortal aches and pains flare up, and Andromache the Scythianslept funny.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	39. Kink

"Ung," Andy groans, miserable. "How do mortals stand this?"

"It can't be that bad," Nile says. She finishes smearing coconut oil over both palms.

"It is!" Andy insists. She pushes her face into the couch cushion. "I would rather be dead."

Nile rolls her eyes while Andy can't see her, and she sets to work massaging Andy's neck and shoulders. She sits astride her waist, so not exactly professional, but she knows what she's doing. 

Andy groans again, but this time in gratitude.

"See?" Nile says after ten minutes. "Good as new."

Andy doesn't answer. She's melted into the sofa.


End file.
